


Moonbeam Boy

by KitKatCronch



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Abuse, Abuse Mentions, Alcohol, Alcohol Mentions, But it's also Connor so, Cussing, F/M, First Person Point of View, Helping, I promise it's fluff too, I'll tag more as they become relevant, Mentions of Suicide, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tag warnings, What am I doing, You might too, Your mom's boyfriend is a dick, connor does weed, i guess?, suicide talk, weed mentions, what else do i tag, who knows - Freeform, your pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatCronch/pseuds/KitKatCronch
Summary: Mom moved us to the other side of the city, away from Dad, which sucks, but I guess I'll have to deal with it. I had to leave my friends, the other half of my family, but...maybe I can make some friends here.(I suck at descriptions, sorry)





	Moonbeam Boy

On the top ten list of the worst things to happen in my life before my senior year of high school, moving to a house clear across the city was definitely in the top five. Maybe even top two. It wasn’t like I was leaving friends behind, it was harder to leave the familiar for only a year. My walking route, my favorite places to hang out at, my own house, and especially my father.

My parents have been divorced for about two years, but they had lived close enough that I could stay wherever I wanted, even with my mother having full custody of me. It was a godsend since she had grabbed men to be her boytoys not long after the divorce and not all the men were good people. I liked having the safe space my father gave me and I liked his girlfriend when he introduced us ten months afterwards.

After tearful goodbyes and a few hours of driving, I trudged my things up to my room and started sorting them out. I hung my curtains up first, made sure they were closed before unpacking my clothes and putting clean sheets and blankets on my bed. My books, both for reading and writing or drawing in, were stacked in the corner where my desk would be shoved and filled, an old blanket thrown next to them. I sighed, gently picking up the blanket and folding it to put it away. Thanks, Mom.

I Skyped my dad that night, laughed as he brought his dog Ralphie up to “wave” a paw at me before he told me to head to bed. I did so begrudgingly, throwing my curtains open to see the moonlight flood the wood floor of my room. The house next door, of which I could only see the window across from mine, had a family of four living there, or so my mom told me. Tomorrow after school she said they were coming over as a housewarming party, I guess. The curtains in the window across from me were black and thick, only letting me see a crack of light between them and a swirl of smoke. Nothing to tell me who or what kind of person lived there.

Crawling into bed, I plugged in my phone and switched off my lamp, staring up at the ceiling as I wished for sleep. I tried to not focus on the sound of my mother clinking glass dishes downstairs as I assumed she was drinking some sort of alcohol and tried to imagine what to expect at my new school. Eventually, sleep claimed my consciousness and, for that night, everything was okay.

I drove to school the next morning, the sound of the horn honking as I locked it making this moment all the more cemented in stone. I had actually moved, my friends weren’t driving with me to school is a teenage carpool, and I was essentially alone here. What a sight I must’ve been to all the kids here, my dyed hair fading and the roots growing out to my natural color, my beat-up car and old Nike sneakers untied and scuffed. I suppose I didn’t look as odd as I had thought then, back when I knew I’d stick out simply because I was new and had to be introduced by teachers and escorted around to learn my schedule.

God, moving schools was such a pain in the ass.

Shouldering my bag that was weighed down by school books, I ran a hand through my hair to steady myself. All it did was spike it up a bit, really, but it somehow gave me the confidence to walk through the crowd of people into the school building. I don’t think I breathed until I found my locker that morning, hanging my head inside it to hide myself from passersby. Anything to grant me a moment of respite before I overloaded.

I took a step back from my locker with my books in hand, just catching sight of a boy getting shoved down with a yell and another guy in dark clothes and long hair storming off. Seeing the one in a cast fall made me wince, a dull ache in my own hip growing more noticeable as I started walking again. 

“Hey, are you okay?” I asked, looking down at the boy.

He jolted, scrambling up and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Uh, yeah! I-I mean, it's n-no big deal, I-I-I-I just tripped!”

My brows furrowed slightly as I gave him a small, unsure smile. “Yeah...you know, you aren't good at lying.”

If possible, he became even more anxious and awkward, stumbling to cover up the lie with another, even though I had seen him be pushed. Instead of telling him that or telling him to stop lying, I held my hand up to stop him and gave him a sweeter, kinder smile.

“Can I walk with you? Maybe you can help me find my first class.”

“O-oh, yeah, um...do you have like...a schedule or sheet or…”

I pulled a crumpled sheet out of my back pocket and let him lead me around the rest of the day. He grew less anxious, though still awkward, and I learned his name was Evan Hansen. He broke his arm by falling out of a tree and I signed my name on his cast. His cheeks had turned pink, so bright they almost started glowing, but he shakily thanked me, mumbling something about friends.

Friends had a nice ring to it.

I’d like to say the rest of the day went smoothly, but that wasn’t how school and other people worked. I did see the boy in all black again, just as I passed a computer lab and he was rushing out. He knocked into me, made me fall and scatter my books, not to mention that the impact made the pain flare up in my hip again, and I saw him turn back slightly to send me a slight look of regret, but he didn’t stop. In his hand was a piece of paper held so tightly it was crumpled and his knuckles were most definitely white from the pressure. I had gathered my books back up just as Evan stopped at the doorway, absolutely flustered and in a panic with a brand new name written in giant letters. A regular John Hancock of a printed signature that read simply ‘Connor’.

“Ah, shit, a-are you alright?!” He kneeled down with me, hands fumbling some of my books. Partly because of his cast, partly because his hands were still shaking.

“I’m fine, what was with that guy that just booked it out of here?”

He let out a small, almost inaudible whimper, like he was nervous at the mere mention of this dude. “Th-that was...uh...Connor Murphy. He’s...he’s kinda mean and-and people don’t really like, you know...like or talk to him and-and-and he kinda freaked out on me because I wrote a letter to myself and he saw it and it had his sister’s name in it and he didn’t like that at all-”

I held my hands up, books stacked in front of my knees as I reach out for his hands, hoping to steady them. He flushed a bright pink again, but calmed down considerably. Eventually, Evan gave me a small smile and a hand to stand up, helping me to my classes and around the school with a slightly more comfortable air about him. It was nice to see him open up, even just slightly, on the first day we met.

At least we both could say we made a friend.

After school let out and I was home, I locked myself in my room and just...relaxed. I laid flat on my back on my bed, kicked my shoes off, and let out a loud, tired groan. I’d probably heard my name being said more today than any day before and my brain was tired from trying to retain knowledge of both studies and the new people around me. However, I’d grin and bear it, it was just a move to another part of the city and it honestly wasn’t even that bad, really. I made a friend, didn’t get in trouble, and had somewhat simple homework for the first day. So, I supposed, it was an average, okay day.

I heard my mom get home from work, heard her yell a greeting to me before hearing her shut cupboards and glass dishes clanging together. Hopefully, she was making dinner for us and would call me down soon.

I threw open my window and leaned out slightly to look up at the sky. The air was cool compared to my skin, but it was nice. It calmed me, as well as connecting a few stars to make pictures in my mind. I had left my light off in my room to keep from masking the stars, but that didn’t make much of a difference when a pair of black curtains were pulled open and a window was shoved up roughly. I jumped, eyes locking with a pair of dark eyes.

The words that left my mouth were completely instinctual and I couldn’t keep them from escaping in that moment.

“You knocked me over.”


End file.
